Best Served Cold
by Nature9000
Summary: When Beck, Andre and Robbie commit a crime against a family with a deep, dark secret, they attempt to cover it up under the assumption they will not be found. When the family discovers them to be the culprit, they soon find that they crossed the wrong family, and their most recent mistake may just be their final one.
1. Chapter 1

Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This is a little dark, though "little" might be an understatement, it's a semi horror. Birthed via random script chat. You'll like this oneshot, but bear in mind it's got a bit of a mature spin to it. This takes place after _Car, Rain, & Fire._ I draw some inspiration from a horror movie which name escapes me…

* * *

-THE WRONG FAMILY-

Sirens fill the air as Beck approached the hospital with Robbie and Andre. It was dawn and Tori sent an urgent text for them to meet her at the hospital. She and her mother had been there with Trina all night. The prior night Tori had gone to San Diego with Cat and Jade to deal with the passing of one of Cat's favorite actresses.

"Dude why are we seriously coming?" Andre asked with a nervous tone in his voice. "Everyone knows we don't like Trina."

"We have to come and show support, Andre." Besides, Jade and Cat were also there. They wanted to make an appearance. Beck turned his gaze to Robbie and watched the boy tremble. "Stop acting so nervous Robbie, it's just a fucking hospital. We've been here millions of times. Then again, so has Trina." He chuckled as they entered the building and made their way down the hall.

When they came to an examination room, they heard a monotonous beeping and the sound of a woman weeping bitterly. Inside Tori was standing to the left of her unconscious sister, hugging Jade and Cat, while Holly sat on the right side with her face in her hands.

"How is she still unconscious?" Robbie asked. Andre nudged him in the ribs and Beck stared down at the battered woman. Her lip was split, she had red markings around her wrists and ankles, and her body was covered in bruises. On her forehead was a long gash where she'd hit her head.

"She'll make it through this," Andre stated simply, "She's one hell of a fighter." Tori looked up at him and responded with a solemn nod. It was the nicest thing any of the trio could think to say without revealing their own guilt.

Robbie convinced the guys with the idea once Trina started spreading rumors about Beck possibly dating him. For Beck, this was a final straw in his annoyances with the woman and he wanted to teach her a lesson.

"What happened to her?" Beck inquired while reaching out and tenderly touching the gash on the girl's forehead. She fought them off after they sent David on his way once he was called out from his study. They made up a lie and he laughed, mocking Trina before leaving.

At that point she said something to them that ignited a powerful rage, and Beck lunged at her. Andre and Robbie got into it as well, with Robbie saying he wasn't satisfied with the whole cutting of the cord that sent Trina to the hospital a few months ago. This shocked Beck to hear that he was the one behind it, but then he wasn't surprised.

They only wanted to beat her, to make sure she'd remember not to fuck with them anymore. To put her in her place. It ended up they had to tie her with some wire and carry her outside, she smacked her head on the frame of the sliding glass door during the process.

"Daddy slept through it all," Tori replied. Beck closed his hands and let his shoulders fall as he put on the best mournful look. Holly let out an angry shout and lifted her head.

"I don't understand how the bastard could sleep while his own daughter was being brutalized in the backyard!" Holly's voice shook the room, practically throwing Beck off his feet. "I came home from work around midnight and found her. Fucking asshole husband said it must have been a burglar."

"A burglar?"

"It would explain why she was on the patio." Tori crossed her arms and slowly shook her head. "Dad was also tired apparently, but he'd been drinking due to some case he's working on."

Holly grabbed Trina's hand and moved her forehead onto her daughter's arm. Her body trembled as a loud sob rattled in the air. "He's supposed to protect his family, not let our baby be hurt."

"I'm sorry." Beck glanced at Andre and narrowed his eyes. Thankfully for the three of them it was only a beating and nothing more. Andre mentioned that he thought they ought to send a harsher message and screw her, but Beck couldn't tolerate that much violence so he put a stop to it. Robbie wound up stopping when he felt more damage had been done than the prior incident-though that one nearly killed her. "I hope she'll be okay, Tori."

Tori wiped her eyes and sighed heavily. "She's my big sister and I'm always arguing with her or going on about her but we're still sisters. I would never want something like this to happen." She caressed Trina's cheek and furrowed her brow. "What kind of asshole would do this to someone? I'm still pissed off about the harness incident too."

"They ever find out who did it?" Robbie asked with a strange level of confidence. Tori narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"No, but I know it was someone here. I just wish all of you could be honest and truthful with me. I guess you're more concerned with the concept of going to jail than honesty." Robbie's lips fell and he slowly looked to Beck. "I should have been home last night." Tori frowned at her sister and moved her hand over her eyes. "If I was, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

It was time to change the subject, and fast. He could already feel a dark tension arising, and it would be bad if Tori continued it. They didn't want to lose her friendship after all.

"Where is your dad, Tori?" He wanted to laugh at the fact that the man wasn't here. Trina's own father didn't appear to care that she was in the hospital.

"At home trying to figure out what happened. Still got a hangover, but at least he's working through that." She met her mother's gaze and frowned as Holly's grieved expression turned once more into intense anger.

"I'm done with his shit, Tori. Do you hear me? Done!"

"Mom."

"No. Trina woke up once last night but didn't get much, she doesn't want to talk. She only said your father told her to go away. He told our daughter to go far away! I am fucking done with your father's bullshit, Tori! Finished! This is the final fucking straw! How dare that man sleep while someone's attacking your sister, how dare he!"

Tori swept her hair behind her ear and glanced at her friends. "Mom calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down? This is your sister, Tori! Your sister is in the hospital, and you know what? I bet your friends did this to her again! Just like the harness incident, all their fault!" Beck's heart stopped and he winced once he felt Holly's gaze scorching him. Tori moved over and hugged her mother close, trying to comfort her.

"Dad said it was likely a burglar. My friends wouldn't do this to her, I know they wouldn't. I do care, momma…Whoever did this-I hate them for it. We just need to be here for Trina."

In the corner of his eyes, Beck saw Jade watching him with a frown. As he turned his head, she motioned for him to follow her out the room. "Beck," she whispered, "Cat told me she thought you guys might have been over there last night. Where were you while we were in San Diego? Did you go over to their place?"

He held his breath, studying his girlfriend's gaze. How could he tell her he had? It would implicate him in a way he honestly didn't want to be. "No." His muscles tensed and he slowly pushed his hands into his pockets. "Andre, Robbie and I were at the sushi restaurant."

Jade pressed her lips together, studying him closely. Like Tori, but more so, she trusted him. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly as she turned away. It wasn't like Trina would tell anybody.

_"You're going to leave us alone now, am I right?" Beck shouted while clutching Trina's face with his hand. Her wrists were bound above her head and her ankles bound as well. Andre was stepping on her wrists with his steel-toed shoes and Robbie was holding her legs down. "No more pulling your annoying shit, right?"_

_ "You're hurting me." Her voice was but a whimper now when moments ago it had been strong and fiery. They aimed to crush that fighter spirit of hers, and he could see it in her eyes._

_ She was afraid and broken. "She didn't learn her lesson when the harness broke," Robbie stated with a rigidness in his voice. "Maybe now she will."_

_ "Enough," Beck growled at the man and turned his eyes back to Trina's. "Now, you're not going to tell your little sister about this, are you?" Trina's nostrils flared as blood began to slide along her nose. "Or that drunken dumbass father of yours. I doubt they'd care about you anyway."_

_ "They care about me. You don't know what you're doing, you have no idea who you're dealing with! You don't know a damn thing about us, if you did you wouldn't-"_

_ "Oh shut up." He threw his head back with a laugh and felt Trina's body tense. "You're just a deluded, self-absorbed little princess that think she's more important than anyone else. Quite frankly, someone's got to put you in your place." He released his grip from her and pat his hand onto her cheek. "Now, considering nobody really gives a fuck about you, I think you know best not to tell anyone about this. Besides, I really don't like hitting people, and I don't want to have to do this to you again." Her eyes widened and she whimpered as a frightened look shot past her eyes._

_ "You know," Andre spoke lowly and pulled Beck's attention to him. "She looks kind of hot all tied up like this. We could do anything we want and she can't fight us like she would before. Think anyone would even believe her? They won't even believe her if she said we beat her." His stomach twisted and he started to pale._

_ "Andre, don't even think like that." He stood up, groaning as Andre frowned. "This was a one-time thing." He was appalled that the guy would suggest such a terrible act. "Not to mention Tori could be back at any time now, I really don't want to go too far with her sister."_

_ "Fine. As if this isn't already too far. What do you think Tori would do if she found out about this?"_

_ "Honestly? As much as she complains about Trina and acts like she isn't even related to the girl-I'd say Tori wouldn't even give a shit."_

_ "She still looks at all of us with resentment over the fact that Robbie here hasn't told anyone about what he did to the harness." _

_ "Yeah." Beck crossed his arms and turned towards Robbie. "Why did you do that?" Robbie's shoulders rose and fell as Trina started moaning. She was sweating and turning pale from blood loss due to the strike on the door. The boys tried to stop the bleeding for a bit, but eventually gave up, it wasn't going to be life-threatening. They hadn't wanted to kill her after all, just teach her a lesson in respect and humility. _

_ "I was sick of being treated like dirt. I mean come on, you remember she kissed me and then acted like it meant nothing."_

_ "It…was nothing. It was a stage kiss and you were obsessed with her for almost a week."_

_ Andre laughed and Beck glanced at him. "In Robbie's defense, who wouldn't want to screw her? She's a hot piece of meat." Once more Beck felt his stomach knotting up. He shook his head and turned away._

_ "Jesus Andre, enough. Let's just get the fuck out of here before that drunkard decides to check up on his daughter after all." He paused and turned around. "Remember, not a word of this to the girls. We don't want to upset them…"_

Beck opened his eyes and looked towards the room. Maybe they'd taken it a step too far, it wasn't as though they had to beat her as much as they had, but she'd get over it. She always got over the abuse the friends put her through.

"I may not like her much," Jade remarked, "But I hope they find the assholes that did this to her. Those freaks don't deserve to stay out on the streets. Think of who else they could hurt."

"Trina will be fine, Jade."

"I don't know." Her expression softened and she slowly shook her head. "She seems really damaged this time. Tori said she woke up a few times, and the times she did she wouldn't say anything. Just stared with empty eyes…it's like the burglars just stole her spirit from her."

"You think so?"

"Even I could see-she was a fighter. She always had a fighter's spirit, but according to Tori, that's gone. She was tied up, defenseless. They made her feel the one thing she was scared of most…vulnerability." Jade hugged herself and looked towards him, her voice rising in anger and fear. "They destroyed her, Beck. You might think she'll bounce back from this, but what if she doesn't?"

"She will. It might take some time, but she will."

"I hope you're right…For her sake and the Vegas. Never thought I'd say that…"

* * *

I'm going to come right out and say it in this oneshot, it's also inspired by mafia. I love the mafia


	2. Chapter 2

Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I have shortened this into parts to make for easier viewing, bear in mind it is still a oneshot with four parts.

* * *

-THE WRONG FAMILY-

In time things were just fine for everyone. Tori and her family appeared to stop caring, but Trina still never spoke to them. Beck noted each time they went to the house, she would just gazed with emptiness while going about whatever it was she was doing.

Now and then he'd feel some guilt for his involvement in what happened to her, even going so far as to wish he hadn't let it get so far. Still, they'd gotten away with murder yet again because the girls' father just simply did not care.

Within a month, however, Holly was filing for divorce. Tori said her mother was continually tired of David's problems. He'd begun drinking more heavily, and each time he looked at his family, it was with a look of extreme guilt and sadness.

"What do you think would happen if Mr. Vega ever found out it was us?" Andre asked. The two men were sitting in Beck's RV, waiting for Robbie to show up with whatever news he'd texted them about. "The man's broken, going through a divorce, and is a major alcoholic."

"Pretty fucked up for a Police Chief." This man had the power to turn his head to any crime, but he likely never did so. "I imagine he'd throw us in prison. But please, we'd have to go through the court system for an assault, right? We wouldn't even be stuck for long."

"True. Was it aggravated assault? We didn't use any weapons."

"I don't know man. It's not my place to worry anymore." His door flew open and Robbie staggered inside. Sweat drenched his face, and his dark curls clung to the sides of his head. His hands trembled as his nervous eyes fell onto him. "What's going on Robbie?"

"I-I…" There was a hint of alcohol on Robbie's breath. Beck rose up quickly and furrowed his brow. "I got into Mr. Vega's liquor cabinet."

Andre swept his hands up and raised an eyebrow. "The fuck were you doing at the Vega home? Do you realize every time one of us is there, Trina won't stop looking at us like she's afraid of us?"

"No shit, Andre!" Robbie moved his hand to his forehead and moaned. "Trina's gone. She moved away the other day, I was consoling Tori. She was okay with it, but still sad." Beck frowned and exchanged a concerned look with Andre. "It seems they have an aunt that lives in Spain, so Trina's gone to live with them."

"Why?"

"Tori seems to think Trina feels safer away from here. That, and Tori insists that we did something."

"That girl's better off without her sister," Andre muttered, "She should realize that with how crazy Trina has always been."

"I'd say Trina's the sane one, guys." Andre rolled his eyes and Beck started to study the man a little more closely. Robbie was twitching nervously still and appeared gravely afraid of something. "The way Tori was glaring at me. I'd swear she was looking at me with nothing but the purest hatred…"

"Robbie. What are you not telling us right now?"

"I got a little tipsy, and you know I feel more guilt than you guys about what happened with Trina. I-I spilled everything, even that I was the one that cut her harness." Beck's heart stopped and in an instant the air around them was sucked away. He tried to breathe, but found it hard to do so as anger and shock coursed through him like a burning flame.

"You did _what!"_

"I told her…I told her I cut the harness and we were the ones that lied to her father and beat her sister up." Robbie bowed his head and twiddled his thumbs as his voice lowered to a weakened whimper. "I might have even mentioned what Andre said that night about Trina, and what he wanted to do."

Beck began to turn pale and snapped a gaze to Andre. The man was trembling as well and veins were beginning to bulge from his arms and hands.

"Do you even realize what that means?" Andre lunged forward, grabbing Robbie by his shirt collar and pulling him close. "We'll go to fucking prison, all three of us! Tori might be our friend, but goddamn if you think she cares more about us than that that sister of hers, no matter how fucked up the cunt was."

"Andre settle down," Beck lifted his hand and walked forward with a frown. "We can rectify this. We'll just tell Tori the obvious, that Robbie was drunk and making up some stupid ass story."

"I ain't going to jail man! You damn well know I'm not! I'm not going to prison because we fucked up some bitch."

"It will be _fine_." Beck had grown weary of this and didn't see any impertinent reason to worry. "Tori's naïve, she'll believe anything we tell her. All we have to do is say Robbie made it all up, and save our skins. She has no reason not to believe us, and she's never doubted our word before. Hell, just think how many times she's believed us over her sister or her father."

"You better be right, man. I cannot afford to go to prison." Andre laughed nervously and put his hands to his chest. "I don't feel I've done anything wrong."

"Andre-" A sudden noise echoed from outside, startling Beck and drawing his gaze to his open window. "Hold on. What was that?" He made his way to the window and peered out, frowning when all he saw was a raccoon eating out of a fallen bin. His hand moved to his chest and he exhaled slowly. "Just a fucking raccoon. Now you've even got me paranoid." He turned around and swept his hands through the air. "Enough of this. Give Tori some time to cool down, then we tell her Robbie made the shit up. I mean what's she going to do? Her sister's an ocean away now, we've done her a fucking favor by getting that woman out of her life so she can stop complaining about how crappy Trina is."

"Their parents are getting a divorce because of this."

"Whatever. I'm sick of talking about this tonight."

Robbie fell onto the couch and looked down to his hands. "But-But do you think the Vega's will believe it was just a lie?" Beck rolled his eyes and moved towards his refrigerator with a heavy sigh.

"They are not very thought-provoking people, Robbie. A month and Mr. Vega still wasn't sure who did it when he saw us there that night." He opened the door and grabbed a bottle of soda. "Spin a web, and they'll believe it."

About a week later the story was ready and Tori was willing to hear them out. In the house, the energy felt tremendously heavy. Tori was in the recliner wearing a red dress with a long tail and a V-shaped collar. Her naturally straight hair was now in curls that fell around her neck like a drapery, and her piercing brown eyes seemed ready to claim their very souls.

Holly was in the kitchen, wearing a similar dress but with a darker shade. She was constantly checking on something in the oven. A familiar scent of brownies was the only pleasantry in the environment. "So you want to talk." Tori moved her hand up to her right temple and tapped her index finger on the side of her head while curling the remaining fingers in. "Talk. I'm shocked you didn't bring your girlfriends, but that is fine, they don't need to be here for this."

"I just wanted to say, I know you're upset with us over what Robbie said-"

"That's putting it mildly." Beck closed his eyes and blew out a heavy breath. His stomach was tightening over the strange vibes he was picking up off Tori. It was almost as though he wanted to run, but then, he was only thinking of what Trina had told him and letting it psyche him out.

_You don't know who you're messing with._

He shook his head and opened his eyes partway. "You know Robbie was drunk, and he's always making shit up." He curved a half smile to try and pull off the mysterious and sexy look. Tori's eyebrows rose and her finger slid down to her jaw. "We had nothing to do with what happened to your sister. We would never physically harm her."

Tori's eyes drifted to the kitchen and her lips pressed into a flat line. "Robbie said many things, like how he was the one that cut Trina's harness and even what Andre said while standing over my sister." She reclined her head and sighed. "Are you telling me that was all a lie? If I go to Trina right now and ask her, she'd tell me it was a single burglar outside that she has the capability of fighting off on her own? She would not say you had anything to do with it?"

"Probably." He slid his hand through his hair and flashed a smile. "She wouldn't say we were involved because we were not." The corners of Tori's lips fell and she spoke in her native tongue, a language none of them understood as they'd not taken Spanish class enough to be fluent.

Her eyes clenched and her forehead furrowed as she shook her head from side to side. "Ya he ido a mi Hermana esta semana, y he pedido." Tori clapped her hands together and started to smile. "I believe you. I would trust you not to do anything to my sister. I don't think you would do a thing to break that trust, now would you?"

"Of course not." He put his hand to his chest and sniffed the air when he heard the sound of the oven door creaking open. "I would not lie to you."

"Or my father, perhaps?"

"Or your father." Beck held onto his cheesy smile, still trusting Andre and Robbie to let him do the talking. Never had he failed in smoothing something over or sweet talking somebody out of being pissed. "Might I add, you look stunning in that dress and with those curls."

"Thank you." She rolled her head to the side and looked up to her mother. "My mom is making some brownies. I hope you'll have some. A token of friendship."

"Gladly. We'd love to." He turned to Andre and Robbie. "Right guys?" They did not hesitate to nod and agree. "What kind of brownies are they? Chocolate chip? Those are always great."

"We've got some special flavors and ingredients that we get imported directly from Spain. I think you will greatly enjoy them." His heart skipped for a second and he chuckled happily, he always enjoyed trying things from other cultures.

"So exotic brownies?"

"Yes," Holly replied nonchalantly, "Exotic brownies from Spain."

Tori nodded and reached out, motioning to the brownies. "Móvil de España."

"Sounds great!" As Holly offered the three boys a plate full of brownies, they picked them up and moved them to their lips. In the corner of his eyes, Beck saw Tori watching with an oddly pleasant smile.

"Enjoy. Nos vemos en el amanecer."

He sniffed the brownie once, then took a bite. As he did, he felt a rush of flavor and utter euphoria coursing through his veins. Intrigued by the spark of delight on his tongue, he reached for another. Soon two became four, and four became eight. It was not long before he lost all awareness laughing with Andre and Robbie over trivial nonsense.

* * *

Yes that is Spanish for "We will see you in the dawn". Which some people need to learn their Spanish


	3. Chapter 3

Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Four parts.

* * *

-THE WRONG FAMILY-

When Beck awoke, his head was pounding and his body felt as though he'd been struck by a semi. When he tried to move his hand, he couldn't budge. His eyes slid open halfway and attempted to adjust to a dimly lit room. "What the fuck happened last night?"

He heard someone else groan and looked to the right, steadying his gaze on steel table where someone was tied down with his arms and legs spread out. Ropes bound this man to the table legs. "B-Beck where are we?" It was Andre. His heart began to pound as he searched frantically within his mind to recall the prior night.

On his left was a man suspended in the air. His arms and legs were in some steel mechanism and his head was lifting up slowly. "Robbie? Is that you?" Beck tried once more to move his arms and looked up to see his wrists atop one another and bound beneath a metal clamp. His ankles were crossed below him, putting him in a similar position they had Trina in. "What the fuck?"

As his eyes adjusted some more, he saw three hooded figures in the room. Two had small, feminine bodies and one was more muscular. The middle sized one was beside him with a baseball bat.

Before he could react, the figure sent the bat crashing into his knees. Pain followed the crackling noise of bone shattering. He clenched his teeth and stifled a pained scream.

Robbie and Andre called out in alarm, asking if he was okay. His head fell and his chest expanded as his legs swayed in and out. The figure swung the bat once more, striking him hard in the chest and sending another violent stab of pain and pressure hurtling through him, cracking his ribcage. "Stop!" His shoulders fell and a whimper drifted from his lips. "Whoever you are-stop! Why? Why are you doing this?" The figure struck again, this time on his left thigh.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he cried out in anguish. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Asked a familiar voice. Beck leaned his head back against the wall, panting heavily as pain continued to pulsate within him. "But you're right, we should give you the same fairness you gave her. At least Trina knew her attackers."

"What? How could you-" He watched as the figure removed her hood. The other two followed suit. His eyes widened as he saw Tori and her parents standing before them. "Tori? Why?"

"We all make mistakes." Tori moved her hands up to her chest and looked over her shoulder. "My mistake?" She glanced back at him and shrugged. "Trusting you to come into my home. Trusting you to mix with my family."

"What is this about?"

"You know what this is about, Beck. Don't claim ignorance." Tori folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Also don't think I masterminded this little scheme. Oh no, that was mom. As for last night?" His eyes followed as she paced to the right. "You spent your time partying with gang members, actively posting on social media that you were with the guys shooting up heroin and other substances."

His face paled and his body began to quake with shock and fear. "I-I would never do drugs, we have no reason to be involved in gang activities!"

"Oh. That's funny." She pulled her cell phone out and turned it towards him, letting him read a comment he posted on Facebook just beneath a picture he posted of him beside some skinhead. "Because it looks to me like that's exactly what happened-and that's exactly what everybody's going to believe."

He furrowed his brow and watched her push her phone back into her pocket. "Why are you doing this, Tori!"

"Did I not already say don't feign ignorance? This is about my sister." She pushed the tip of her bat into his throat, cutting off airflow to his lungs. He grit his teeth and looked into her deadly eyes. "And how you should have listened when she said you had no idea what you were getting yourself into."

"We did nothing wrong," Andre defended. Tori scoffed and turned to the man in an angry whirl.

"And you! Saying how you wanted to fuck her. We have ways of dealing with people like you where my family comes from." Beck watched her move towards Robbie. He glanced at the rope holding Robbie in air and frowned when he saw it to be set up as pulley system. Tori set her foot on a cement block positioned on the ground with the rope under it, and in a single instance she pushed it out of the way.

"No!" Robbie screamed aloud as his body plummeted into the ground below. Beck turned his head away and winced at the sound of his friend's body crashing into the ground. "Oh god, why?" Robbie lifted his head, whimpering as blood poured from his nose and mouth. "You've gone insane, Tori!"

"Insane? Not at all." Tori exhaled slowly and shook her head. "I am not crazy, nor am I insane. This is perfectly normal to me. We'd hoped to not have to deal with this life again, but you see…you fuckers forced a hand."

"What fucking life!" Beck hollered at the top of his lungs. "What life do you have where you attack your friends?"

"You're one to talk," Holly chided.

"No, it's okay mom." Tori locked her wrists behind her back and started towards Beck. "They don't know. I think we owe them an explanation before we get started…"

Tori tossed her bat to the side and moved over to a small wooden table with various knives and tools resting. "Does Trina even know what you're doing right now?" He asked. If he could get her to just talk, maybe he could talk them out of this.

"Of course not, we are not stupid. She may suspect, but I doubt she will know."

"You can't get away with this!"

"No?" Her eyes turned up to him and a chuckle fell from her lips. "I find it ironic to hear this coming from you. After you assaulted my sister, lied to my familia, then straight to my face. My sister deserves justice for all you miserable fucks have done. Can you say she didn't try to warn you?" Tori closed her eyes and sighed. "I cannot stress enough to you how nobody will ever know what happened to the three of you."

"Who do you think you are?"

Tori picked up a small knife and started towards him, her eyes locked with his and her face tensed. "Right now?" He felt his stomach drop and fear shot up to strangle him. "Goddess of your world in your final hour."

"Please. Don't do this. Whatever you're about to do, don't."

"Did you stop when Trina asked for mercy?" His muscles tensed and he watched as the sunlight shone in from the smudged window and glinted off the steel knife. "Let me spin a web for you, Beck."

"What?" His eyes widened tremendously as the echo of the trash bin that night shot through his mind. He was certain no one had been out there.

"A tale, about how my parents came over here." She raised the knife up and pressed tip gently into the flesh beneath his jaw. He lifted his head back and flared his nostrils. "Dad came here first before all of us, got a job and made a name for himself. He wanted no part in the life that Uncle Vincent led. He wanted to protect us, to build something safe." Beck huffed as he felt the tip of the knife slide down along his neck, not breaking skin, but coming deathly close over his jugular.

Tori stopped the knife in the indenture between his collarbone where his throat ended and his chest began. She tilted her head and sighed heavily. "We were out of that life, and Trina-she was most like Dad. She wanted nothing to do with the violence. She was going to get a start, make a name for herself and the family. We were all proud, so proud. No more would we be associated with the Móvil de España."

"What in the fuck is that supposed to be?"

Tori closed her eyes and chuckled sinisterly. "That's right, you don't understand Español." Beck rolled his eyes and listened to the whimpers and sniveling of his two friends. "The Mob of Spain. Mafioso."

His heart stopped and a shiver ran down his spine. _Mafia?_ He swallowed heavily and stared down at Tori with great disbelief. "You're part of…a mafia?"

"Was. Dad wanted out of the life. Uncle Vincent is the Don of a mafia family in Spain. You bastards forced our hand-I have to say, I'm a little sorry it was you." She tore the knife from him and started walking away. "This whole thing was mom's idea, she is the ringleader, bear that in mind."

"Yes." Holly narrowed her eyes and growled menacingly at Beck. "We're going to show you how we deal with people like you in the old country." Beck huffed again and tensed his arms as he tried in vain to get free. "We're going to start first with your friend suspended in the air."

"God no!" Robbie cried. He turned his head as Tori grabbed the rope with both hands. She leaned back and began pulling, lifting Robbie slowly in the air. Beck's heart lurched forward and he shouted out in an attempt to escape and stop them.

* * *

So the deadly secret, but that's not the worst of all. When you grow up in the life, you learn the ways. The horror continues in the final part.


	4. Chapter 4

Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Four parts.

* * *

-THE WRONG FAMILY-

"Leave him alone!" Beck screamed aloud as he watched is friend dangle helplessly above the turned her head and raised her eyebrows. "Stop it, let him go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just let him go!" Robbie whimpered as Tori opened her hands. Beck gasped as the man crashed once again into the ground. "I didn't mean-"

"Choose your words more carefully Beck."

Andre let out a shout and Beck's gaze shot over to him. David and Holly had surrounded him and were holding sharp devices in their hands. "Wha-What are you doing!" He called for them to get away as they moved towards his legs. "Man leave the guy alone! It's me you want, not them."

"No, he has to suffer," David scowled. "He may not have done anything to my daughter, but the fact that he _thought _it. The fact that you assholes were bold enough to attack her with me in that house, to lie to my face!" David slashed his blade down in between Andre's legs, causing the man to scream out with a blood curdling cry.

Tori walked over to Andre and crouched, setting her hand under his chin. "Don't worry Andre, this will be quick." Tears ran down Andre's face as he gazed into Tori's eyes. His body trembled as Holly cut into him. "Mom is a nurse, she knows what she's doing."

"H-Help me," Andre cried, "God help me." Beck looked away in anguish, he couldn't stand seeing the two in such a way. It was his fault they were in this situation, he was the one that led them to attack Trina. "God no!" Andre's fingers spread out as he cried out again.

"Andre. You wanted to screw my sister, so do you know what the mafia in Spain does to people like that?" Andre started to whimper as David carried a bowl towards the table. Holly worked to patch up the wound. Tori turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "Blend 'em, Dad."

"What?" Andre's pained whimper pierced Beck with more pain than any knife. He listened as a blender fired up, then watched them pour a fruit smoothie with Andre's organs inside. He began to choke up as the drink was handed to Tori, who put the drink to Andre's lips.

"Drink up Andre, you need the protein."

"No! You can't make me!"

"Andre."

"No!"

Tori let out a heavy sigh and clicked her tongue. "I was afraid of that." She snapped her fingers and David walked over, grabbing the legs of the table and turning it over. Andre screamed out in pain as he was flipped onto his back.

"What are you doing? No, please! Please have mercy!"

Holly slammed a plastic funnel into his mouth, causing him to gag as it pressed into his throat. Beck clenched his fists and struggled again to be free, watching in horror and disgust as the family poured the drink into the funnel. Andre coughed, his chest seemed to flail as tears poured down his face.

"Keep swallowing." Tori reached over and pat him on the chest, frowning as her eyes met with his. "I never thought this would have to happen to you, Andre. Of all of them, I thought you had more sense in your head. I'm sorry it's come to this."

"What would Trina say to this?" Beck growled. Tori's muscles tensed and she turned her head down. "You said yourself she wanted no part in this life." Tori rose up and dusted her pants off.

"It's true." She started for him, grabbing the knife off the table as she passed it. "Violence was _never_ supposed to come to her, Beck. Me either, but what can I say? She was the first of us to move to America with Dad."

"What does that mean?"

"What does it mean? I'll tell you what it means." Tori swept her arm through the air and Beck felt a stinging sensation in his torso. His jaw fell open and his eyes peered down to see a gash in the middle of his torso. Tori's eyes narrowed and she growled vehemently. "For twelve years of my life I stayed in Spain with Uncle Vincent and Aunt Maria. I was raised in this life, _I'm_ the one that became hardened and used to the violence. I would do jobs for Uncle Vincent when I was only eight years old, Beck." She struck him again in the thigh, causing his body to flinch and a scream to fall from his lips. "When my sister warned that you didn't have any idea who you were dealing with…she was right. You all thought she was the bad one, but you were wrong. So very wrong. You see…Uncle Vincent wanted me to take the reins, mom and dad didn't want that. But now that this has happened, I may just return to Spain and take over the family business. I am of age now."

"Oh Jesus…"

"Jesus left you, Beck. He left you when you crossed my family. When we're through here, you'll wish we just sent you to prison." Tori shook her head and looked towards Robbie. "Act like a nice, good little girl. Make friends, keep your enemies close but your friends closer. I won't say I didn't say things about Trina that I shouldn't have, I won't deny having let you lot have a little bit of freedom to move, I should have put a stop to some of that earlier and maybe this could have been avoided. Still…I have never given you the right to abuse her, and I'm sorry if you thought that was okay."

Robbie threw his head up and spoke in a high pitched voice, screaming at the top of his lungs. "What makes you so sure you're going to get away with this?" Tori made a signal to her father, who promptly pulled on the rope and yanked Robbie into the air. "Oh god not again!"

Tori grabbed a small plate with a spike from the table and made her way towards the man. "Let me tell you what Spain's mafia does to our victims like you. You remember the incident where your puppet went through the wood chipper?" Robbie whimpered and Beck tried to tighten his muscles, groaning as he felt his blood seeping down his body.

"What about it?"

"No accident. I hate that goddamn toy. I just felt sorry for you and tried to have it fixed, but I never should have." She placed the spike beneath Robbie, positioning it so the tip was perfectly aligned with his belly button. "We send our victims through meat grinders, wood chippers, and so on…then we fly over the land or ocean, spreading the powdered remains by dumping them from a plane." Beck started to pale and Robbie shook his head violently.

"No, you can't!"

"I can, and will. I'm thinking of a trip to Spain. Maybe I'll take Jade and Cat along for vacation. They can ride in the very plane that dumps your remains into the Atlantic Ocean." Robbie screamed in pain and Beck let out a loud uproar.

"Don't you dare do anything to them!"

"Who said I was going to harm them? The people in the Mafia of Spain do not believe in bringing harm upon an innocent, and they are innocent." She returned to Beck and clutched his face in her hand. "You, however, are far from it. Jade will miss you briefly, but she'll move on and find a real man one day."

"Fuck you!"

Her nose twitched and she chuckled once more. "Didn't I just say a little bit ago that you should choose your words more carefully, Beck?" His eyes widened and he caught a glimpse of metal flashing through the air. A sudden pain shot out in his right side, causing his body to jerk upwards while he howled out in pain. She then twisted the blade, creating another surge of pain through him like a shockwave.

Anger shot through him and his eyes pierced into hers. "You know what, Tori?" He let out a growl as he listened to Robbie and Andre crying. "Beating the shit out of your sister felt good." She scrunched her face and hummed as he turned his lips into a virulent smirk. "I didn't want to let Andre fuck her, but maybe I should have."

Tori leaned back and clicked her tongue. Her lips moved into her cheek as her gaze continued to burn into his. "Beck!" Robbie cried out. "Why would you say that? Why piss her off more?"

"Because she's lying. She'll go through all this shit, torture us, but she's not going to kill us. Come on."

"Are you fucking serious?" Andre slammed his palms on the ground and Beck turned is gaze over, shuddering when he saw the vomit pouring from the man's mouth. "After all this, you honestly think she won't finish the job?!"

"We've all been through too much together." He looked back to Tori's eyes and started to chuckle. "Besides. What else do we have to lose?" Tori raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the right.

"You do know what they say about revenge," Tori exhaled slowly and turned her back to him. "It is a dish best served cold. Is it not? This is not about revenge, this is about respect. I imagine you never expect a pretty face to have such cold eyes." She lifted the blade up and peered at it. "My sister was beautiful. Still is, actually, but she's hurting. You did more than just damage her physically, you made her vulnerable. Powerless. I wanted you to feel the same."

"And you did. So that's it, are you satisfied? You can let us go now, you got what you wanted."

"Satisfied?" She turned her head slowly and slanted her eyes at him. "No. I'm not satisfied." His heart sank down as a deep fear stirred within him. She turned away and stared at the other two shivering victims. "Dad, fire up the grinder. I was going to kill them first, but I've decided to let Beck watch his two friends as they go through. Alive. Then…I will be 'satisfied'."

"What?" Robbie and Andre began screaming and crying for mercy as David walked to a machine in the back of the room. Beck remained frozen, too paralyzed to react. He'd misread the situation.

"No," he whispered. "I wanted a chance…to talk to Jade, to tell her one last time I loved her. No…No! Goddamn it Tori, don't do this!"

"Don't worry Beck. I'll make sure your girlfriends know you guys loved them. Don't forget hanging out with that gang last night, it'll be the last thing anyone remembers of you."

A week later Tori sat with Jade and Cat on a private plane purchased by her uncle. They were making a trip to Spain so they could visit Trina and see the sights. Tori had the window seat while Cat sat in the middle.

"Thanks for this trip," Jade said quietly. Tori looked up from her phone and smiled at Jade. "After the guys disappeared, I just…" Jade moved her hand up to her chest and choked up a sob. "Oh Beck…"

"It's okay Jade, just keep in mind he loved you."

"I know." Jade wiped her eyes and exhaled sharply. "I can't stand that he's gone."

"Robbie too," Cat whined, "I never got to tell him…that I liked him." Tori's heart went out to the girl and she reached over to pat Cat on the wrist.

"I'm sure he knew how you felt about him."

"Yeah."

"I guess we have to stick together," Jade crossed her arms and looked to the window. "It's hard to believe they would have gotten involved with a gang, and drugs. There may be better fish in the sea, but…I don't know how to move on."

"You'll find a way, Jade. We all will." Tori's phone buzzed and she looked towards the window. Within seconds a wave of powder was plunged from the belly of the plane. Jade and Cat leaned over and watched.

"Wow it's beautiful," Cat said in astonishment. "Like fertilizer." Tori lifted her eyes up and shrugged. Jade furrowed her brow and pointed out.

"Yeah, what is that stuff, Tori? I've never seen anything other than a crop duster do that."

"Food for the fish," she replied simply. "Uncle Vincent is a major environmentalist. All of his planes have this added, it is simply a cargo dump."

"Fish food? It's nice to hear your uncle cares that much about the environment. Wish the boys could be around to see it."

"I'm sure they would enjoy seeing it, or being a part of this amazing sight. Wherever they are." She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes.

The plane's cargo began closing once all of the remnants had been unloaded, and it flew steadily and silently into the sunset.

* * *

Raised and hardened by the mafia. Cold and calculating. I hope you enjoyed it, and perhaps it gave you a chill. Just checked, the movie is "Last House on the Left". Anyway, hope you enjoyed it again. Sane is much scarier than crazed, wouldn't you agree? Well, Trina _did_ warn the guys.


End file.
